A satellite-based navigation system may suffer from performance degradation when a satellite signal is unavailable, blocked, attenuated and/or reflected. Example locations where the satellite-based navigation system suffer from performance degradation may include indoors and/or urban canyons. A Global Navigation Satellite system (GNSS) receiver may be integrated with a sensor-based Inertial Navigation System (INS) to improve performance when some or all satellite signals are not available or attenuated.
In some architecture of GNSS receivers, a sensor input may be provided directly as one of inputs to a position engine of a GNSS receiver for computing position information. However, in such architectures, the position engine may be designed for computing and calibrating an output (e.g., velocity data, position data, time drift) based on the type of predetermined sensors. Such architectures may not support any change in the type of sensor being used in the receiver. If there is a requirement for a modification of the type of sensor being used or new sensors are to be added to the receiver, the architecture of the GNSS receiver may have to be redesigned.